<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Lucky Man by AniseTokunaga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450937">One Lucky Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseTokunaga/pseuds/AniseTokunaga'>AniseTokunaga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Strangers, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseTokunaga/pseuds/AniseTokunaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ReiRan oneshot based on the prompt, "You sat next to me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder and I don't want to move you cause you look so comfortable. Oh and you're hot."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Lucky Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did this within an hour or two, so it's bound to be filled with mistakes. I'm just doing it for practice, though! Expect more ReiRan from me (I've made a Scene AU that I've been talking about and making art for over on my Instagram (nanikore.kitakore) so if you like that sort of thing, come say hi! </p><p>I also might be updating some of the stuff I've posted despite chapter updates being years apart if I get the energy and courage to. Wish me luck and hope you enjoy whatever this is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight from America back to Japan is rather long, but not as drawn-out as the trip Reiji has had negotiating with business men. Having studied English, he's making an active effort for his mother and sister back home in Saitama to expand Kotobuki Bento. The negotiations have been tougher than imagined; costs for ingredients and renting out a building were one thing but the licensing and shipment details between Japan and getting American ownership and employees? It's almost unreasonable, but Reiji has a way with words and pushes through for his family's sake. It's worth it after all, he thinks. </p><p> </p><p>He saved some extra money getting some shitty seats near the back of the plane, but he honestly could care less in his exhaustion. He only hopes that the person he's sitting next to isn't mean, or loud. It's 4AM in the states, so it's less likely to be confrontational regardless. </p><p> </p><p>He and his seating partner arrive at the same time and Reiji gives the man a look over. He's tall and rather built, with shocking spiked silver hair. He's wearing black loose clothes and seems to have several ear piercings, giving an overall punk vibe. Reiji must have been staring a bit too long because the man clears his throat and Reiji snaps out of it. Blame it on the lack of sleep that he's ogling this dude this early in the morning, or the fact that he's hopelessly bisexual. Reiji will take either. </p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, he whispers in Japanese, "Sorry. I have the window seat so I'm gonna squeeze through." Before he can clarify, the man replies back in Japanese. "Ah, yeah, right. Go ahead." A pleasant surprise after having to use English for the entirety of the trip, Reiji smiles a bit and gets in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to ask this man if he's Japanese or if he's learning, but again, it's 4AM and it seems a bit rude and hypocritical to be chatting him up. Something about him tells Reiji that he may be mixed, but he's not so sure. Reiji is stashing away his small carry-on bag when he hears a whisper, "Are you from Japan?" and Reiji turns back to the man sitting next to him, surprised once again. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm actually from Saitama," he whispers back elatedly. "Where are you from?"</p><p> </p><p>"Miyagi," Ranmaru shrugs a little. "I've been touring overseas quite a bit though, so it's been a while since I've been back." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, well, that's still nice. Miyagi is beautiful. Are you going back there now?" Reiji asks. He leans against the seat a little, getting comfortable. The seats are a little small, but hey. You get what you pay for.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I finally have a break. It's a blessing to have work at all though, so I'm grateful."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a musician?" Reiji can't help but eye him up again. He definitely looks the type. </p><p> </p><p>"Mm. And you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do showbiz stuff for myself, but I also work for my family's restaurant. We're on the attempts to expand to America, actually." He doesn't miss the amused look this man gives him.</p><p> </p><p>"Food, huh? What kind? I've been to several places in Saitama, you think I could guess it?" The man stretches leisurely, sinking into his chair. Reiji thinks he endearingly thinks he looks like a cute, sleepy cat getting ready to nap.</p><p> </p><p>"Not to brag, but maybe. We're known for fried chicken and we typically have bento boxes," Reiji watches the stranger's pondering face for an answer. He's silent for a bit, and he absently scratches his head for a moment before locking eyes with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you part of Kotobuki Bento?" he answers and Reiji is floored. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, actually. Wow, are you psychic or is Kotobuki Bento even bigger than I thought?" He realizes he's getting a bit loud, so they both take a moment to pause before the man replies.</p><p> </p><p>"Went there several times while traveling. They even brought catering to a gig once. Not to mention, I'm a bit of a foodie, or whatever you call it. I like meat particularly, and the chicken there is good," the man whispers and leans a bit to rest his cheek against his fist. "So… your name is Kotobuki then?" </p><p> </p><p>The little smile he gives Reiji gives him butterflies. Damn him for being attractive. "Yeah, that's right. You can call me Reiji, though. I'll give you a discount next time you stop in if you leave me your name," he flirts. </p><p> </p><p>"Kurosaki Ranmaru," he replies. "And I'll take you up on that. That offer better be extended to the American joint, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Reiji pretends to think. "Okay. But you gotta let me see one of your liveshows, then. It's only fair, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah," Ranmaru grins.</p><p> </p><p>The two small talk for a little bit before silence falls between them and Reiji thinks to himself, <em> damn, starting a company in America and meeting a cute boy on the way home, too? I'm so lucky. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Reiji blearily opens his eyes. He must have fallen asleep sometime after they stopped talking, but he can't recall at all. He closes his eyes but he can't seem to fall back asleep; something feels off. He tries to twist around in the seat a little and he hears a grunt. Blinking away sleepiness, he tries to turn his head towards the source of the noise.</p><p> </p><p>He finds that hard to do, though, because turning just a little bit reveals a blob of silver sticking up into his face. Reiji rubs at his eyes, desperately trying to focus them when finally his vision clears and he realizes, <em> holy shit, Ranmaru is asleep on my shoulder.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Ranmaru's face is completely relaxed and oh-so still, and Reiji can't even help but stare now without any interruption. His skin is so pale and smooth, eyebrows very particularly groomed and plucked to a short and sharp shape. He can see hints of makeup around his naturally long lashes. Just below are his cheekbones that blend down into a well defined jawline. His soft lips are just barely open, breathing deeply in his slumber. His toned arms cross over his chest in an attempt to retain heat. Reiji short-circuits.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh my god he's gorgeous. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reiji knows he should probably wake him up; he does want to move a bit, after all, and it has to be embarrassing to fall asleep on a stranger. He doesn't even know how he finds his shoulder remotely comfortable. Despite all of that, Reiji doesn't move, barely wants to even <em> breathe </em> in the event that it might wake him up. He looks so peaceful. He decides to let him rest a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>...and having a super hot guy he was lowkey flirting with sleeping next to him makes him feel warm and giddy, butterflies in his stomach rising up to his chest. Sue him. </p><p> </p><p>In a disappointingly short amount of time, he sees Ranmaru's brow furrow, and he's wiggling a little bit in the seat, eyes slowly opening and closing. When he spots Reiji smiling at him, she shifts to sit up and Reiji curses internally. So much for extending his luck. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Ranmaru says, sleep slurred and deep. "I didn't mean to fall on you. You could've pushed me if you wanted." He looks away awkwardly, trying to get comfortable again. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. I fell asleep too, and you looked peaceful so I didn't want to wake you." Reiji must still be sleep deprived, because he swears he sees a light blush decorate Ranmaru's cheeks. He rubs his eyes again, but Ranmaru's already moved.</p><p> </p><p>The silver-haired man just mumbles something incoherently and reaches for his onboard bag. Reiji does the same and they stay mostly quiet for the rest of the flight, aside from a few spouts of small talk. Reiji feels a small pang of sadness, but quickly pushes that down. It's stupid to have a crush on some random dude at an airport, no matter how attractive said man might be. He spends the remaining time trying to forget, but remembers the promises they made and feels a bit conflicted instead. </p><p> </p><p>Was that a serious proposition? Would it be weird to ask? Reiji gives him a glance again, and decides against speaking up. Offhandedly, and pretending it means nothing at all, he writes Ranmaru's name down in his notebook. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the plane has landed, Reiji has his things gathered up, bag on his lap and ready for his section dismissal announcement. He still has a train ride back to Saitama, and he's thinking about the time and route he has to take. He's absorbed in it, absently chewing on his lower lip. It's a habit he has in substitute for not having something in his mouth. He usually has candy or gum to satisfy that oral fixation, but alas. </p><p> </p><p>He's so distracted that he doesn't realize that there's something sticking in his face at first. He blinks at the object: a piece of paper, and then follows the hand holding it to see Ranmaru, who hastily turns away. Reiji gingerly takes the folded paper from his hand. Before he can even ask, <em> what's this? </em> they announce dismissal and Ranmaru gets up. </p><p> </p><p>Reiji quickly opens up the paper and reads:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kurosaki Ranmaru</em>
</p><p>
  <em> (+81) 22X-XXX-XXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Call me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He can feel his face get hot and he quickly gets up and looks to see if Ranmaru is still nearby. Ranmaru turns to him for one brief moment with a vague, indescribable look on his face and turns away again, disappearing into the line of people and out of Reiji's sight. </p><p> </p><p>Reiji only has half the mind to not scream or cheer. He carefully puts the number in his bag and shakily exits the plane. He doesn't even care if the people on the way home to Saitama think he's weird for smiling so brightly at apparently nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He can't wait to brag to all his family and friends. He'll be damned if he doesn't text him back as soon as he gets home.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Man, I am one lucky man." </em> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>